


36 Degrees Above Zero

by Ianxgallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Festival, M/M, Mickey is out and proud, Mickey is still grumpy most of the time, Terry is locked up for good, actually fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianxgallagher/pseuds/Ianxgallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: "I found you passed out at a festival had to check you're alright and find you're people" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	36 Degrees Above Zero

**Author's Note:**

> So um my first prompt. It took me a while to do this 'cause I was on vacation and I hadn't time to write it, so sorry, it's also the reason why the ending is literally crap.  
> English is just my third language so if you find any mistakes just tell me and I will fix it.  
> Well, I hope you like it anyway. Let me know what you think about it. ♥

36 degrees above zero. Definitely too hot for Mickey Milkovich to be on a festival with crowds of sweaty people, endless toilet queues, wannabe bands and tents without air conditioners. But the perfect weather to drink some cold beer and get high with his siblings Iggy and Mandy, in the shadow of a big tree, far away from the main stages.

»You are the most boring human being on this planet, Mick. I swear to god, we are on the biggest festival and you still don't want to do something that makes fun, like meet new people or make some new friends, check out all this awesome bands or I don't know make new friends maybe?« Mandy rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's beer. Mickey just shrugged and smacked her hand away before he replied.

»Shut up skank. I have friends─«

»No, you don't have any friends, Mickey. I am your only friend and I'm your brother, it's kinda sad.«Iggy interrupted them and gulped down the rest of his beer.

»Whatever douchebag. I'm gonna take a piss« grumbled Mickey and went in the direction of the toilets. 

The last he heard was something his sister yelled after him »Make some friends there!« As if he didn't have enough problems. He didn't need his little sister to look out for him, especially then when he didn't want her help. He had enough friends. Really. He had tons of them. First of all there was Angie Zago, sometimes he even fucked her. Well, not really, he pretended to fuck her, but they really didn't. They would sit there and talk about things, just like friends. And then there was this guy who did some of Mickey's homework sometimes. And Iggy, of course, how could he forget his own brother? Mickey would be friends with him even if he wasn't his brother. See? A lot of friends. At least more than enough.

Mickey reached the toilet after a few minutes, well actually he reached the end of the never ending queue. Great. The last thing he needed was to stand there in the blazing sun. He hates getting sunburned, he was definitely too pale for this shit and on top of this he needed to empty his bladder, like urgently and the distant flushing of the toilet wasn't really helping, so he started to search for a place with some privacy.

He found one, it was actually just the backside of the toilets but it was better than waiting plus there were a lot of bushes.

He pulled up his pants as soon as he was ready and took a step backwards to go back, but heard a rustling behind a tree. Alright, whoever watched him was going to pay for that. Mickey clenched his fists and went to the noises. He was more than surprised to see an apparently sleeping person leaning against the tree. A guy. Red hair and tall. Probably just too wasted to move. He turned around and walked off until a thought crossed his mind. What if this guy wasn't sleeping, what if he was dead or something like that? He couldn't leave him there, could he? He cursed under his breath and headed back to the guy. That was probably a big mistake. What he's supposed to do with him anyway? Carry him to the next paramedic? No way, the red head was totally too heavy.

Mickey crouched down and slapped his cheek slightly.

»Yo, wake the fuck up sleeping beauty. It's time to rise and shine.«

He stirred a little and eventually opened his eyes a little.

»Where I am?« he asked, his voice hoarse.

»At a festival, I found you passed out here, don't know how you get here, probably too many drugs or too much alcohol, huh?«

The guy didn't reply right away, he leaned his head back against the stem and closed his eyes again with a groan while Mickey sat down beside the other man.

»And who are you?« he asked after a few minutes.

»I'm Mickey« he answered and backed against the tree as well. Ian nooded and turned his head in Mickey's direction. A small smile on his lips.

»I'm Ian. You kinda saved my life, I guess.« he mumbled back.

Mickey snorted »Whatever.«

Ian was silent for a while. He should probably go back to Iggy and Mandy. He had promised Mandy that he would go to one of the concerts with her later. He didn't want to, but Mandy begged him all day. »Why are you even here when you don't wanna see any bands? You should have stayed home« she said earlier that day. »You were the one who dragged me out here.« he snapped back at her. But the truth was that he would do everything his sister asked him to.

A soft snoring brought him back to the reality. Ian was fast asleep again. Mickey bumped his shoulder with Ian's, and sighed silently. »Come on man, did you take something? Are you alone here?«

Ian shook his head a little and kept his eyes closed. »I'm here with my brother, Lip« he muttered scarcely audible.

»Where can I find him?«

Ian kept quiet for a few seconds. »Dunno.«

Great, he had very little to go on.

»Alright. Ian, right? Ian, hey, look at me, I need you to stay awake. I need you to tell me something. Anything. Try to keep your eyes open, can you do this for me?« Ian's eyelids fluttered open and he looked straight in Mickey's eyes.

 »Do you have a degree in medicine?« Ian giggled. He actually giggled, supposed to be a good sign, right?

Mickey shook his head and shrugged »Nah, I'm from Southside Chicago. I have to know such thing to survive, especially with my dad.« he admitted.

Ian nodded »Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm from Southside too. « Mickey looked him over a few times.

»So, your brother, is he older or younger than you?« he asked to find out who he should search for.

»Lip? He's older, than me. Not much, but still olde.r«

»Does he look like you?«

Ian shook his head »Nope. He's shorter than me and has curly hair. Oh Jeez I remember what happened. Lip had some good stuff, weed and orange little pills. I only smoked 2 or 3 joints, and then Lip said something stupid that made me apparently mad and then I went to find toilets. And somehow I ended here.« Ian groaned again and let his head fall in his head. »And now I have a terrible headache.«

Mickey grinned a little at him. This kid had definitely a low tolerance for weed. »Alright. Can you get up? I have some pain killers in my tent and after that we have to find your brother.« Mickey said while he stood up himself.

»Are you invinting me in your tent right now? Are we gonna do naughty things there?« Ian asked amused and reached out for Mickey's hand and Mickey grabbed it hesitantly.

»Shut up« he muttered.

His palm was sweaty caused by the hot weather. Ian was unsteady on his feet and needed support so he grasped Mickey hand even more.

Now that Ian stood upright it was clearly visible that Ian was much taller than Mickey. He looked like giant dork. A giant dork who had a lot of freckles if you look closely and a strong jawline. »Whoa. You okay tough guy?«

»Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry.« Ian let go of Mickey's hand and ran his own hand over his face. »So your tent. Is it like very far away? Because I don't think I can walk straight for a hour.«

»Stop whining, be glad that I'm gonna help you at all. And I'm sure as hell not gonna carry you. And no, it's like 10 minutes away. You think you can do this?«

»Yeah, should work. «

 

It took them more than 10 minutes to reach Mickey's tent. And it really wasn't very helpful that Mickey forgot where his tent even was. And it really wasn't helpful that Ian needed someone to lean on most of the time. And it wasn't helpful that he was in fact heavier and taller than Mickey himself. But somehow they reached the tent anyway and Ian could finally lay down.

»This tent is kinda to big for one person.«

»Well, I'm sharing it with someone.«

»Boyfriend?«

Mickey turned his head away from the backpack where the pain killers were stored away and looked dumbstruck at him »What?« he cleared his throat and scowled at him with raised eyebrows. »Are you calling me gay?«

Ian grinned at him »So no boyfriend? Too bad.«

Mickey just snorted and handed him the pills and a bottle of lukewarm water. » Shut up and take your pills. Jesus Christ. «

Ian sat up and did as he was told. »So what did your brother said that made you angry?« Mickey asked quiete curious.

»Frist of all he didn't say anything. He yelled. And secondly it's none of your damn buisniness.«

»Whatev─«

»I swear to god, I'm gonna kill Mickey if he went alone to the concert which I wanted to see with him. I'm gonna cut his dick of and shove it down his throat«.

Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the entrance.

»Your girlfriend?« Ian whispered.

»My Sister. «

The girl unzipped the tent's way in und stuck her head in. »What the hell are you doing here assface. You're supposed to be─ Oh. Oh, nevermind. Hey Iggy look Mickey found friends. Hey sweetface, my name is Mandy Milkovich and you are?« she suddenly had the cutest smile on her face

»Ian. Ian Gallagher.« he answerd puzzeld.

Mandy's eyed widened in shock. »Ian? Ian Gallagher? Like my best friend in High School Ian Gallagher?«

Ian started to grin. »Jesus, Mandy, why are you blonde?«.

She just shrugged »Found Jesus« and bursted out laughing. »You are not the scrawny,lanky kid anymore. And you are actually really really hot. What the hell happened? I would definitely hit on you if you weren't gay«

Ian just chuckled before he replied. »You look good too, Mands. Well, you know, Army didn't work out so I started to work at a gym and that's includes a lot of working out. I also moved out and live in a small apartment on the north side now. «

»Oh really? After Terry finally got life Mickey and I sold the house and moved in a crappy apartment on the north side as well. Apropros Mickey, do you remember the time when you had the biggest crush on my brother?« she giggled and looked over at Ian then Mickey and then Ian again. Mandy knew how to play the cards right.

Ian flushed with shame, he didn't dare to look at Mickey and just glared a little at Mandy. Mickey cleared his throat and and stood up to go and search for Ian's brother and maybe even to escape Mandy's embarrassing conversation with Ian fucking Gallagher.

»Well, I'll go and find your brother.«

Mandy grabbed her borther's arm and pulled him back »No, no, no, no, no. You'll stay here with Ian and Iggy and I gonna go and find him, alright? You don't even know how his brother looks like so it wouldn't make sense anyway, right Iggy?« He just shrugged and muttered »Sure, whatever« before Mandy shoved him out of the tent.

»Bye guys, we will be back in a couple of hours, or tomorrow«.

It was silent for the next twenty minutes. An awkward silence.

»So..«

»So?« Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

»You're Mandy's brother, huh?«

»Obviously. And you are her boyfriend? Well. Was.«

»Nah, she wasn't my girlfriend. She was my bread.« He was quiet for a moment »You know, she won't search for my brother. She let us alone on purpose.«

Mickey snorted and nodded »Yeah, I know. She wants me to get laid since, I don't know, since I told her I'm gay I guess. She said that it would make me less grumpy. I'm not even grumpy. Bitch.« A laugh escaped his lips.

»Wow, Mickey Milkovich, the neighbourhood thug with the homophobic father, just told me that he is gay.«

»Shut up, asshole« he said with a grin on his lips. »So you had a crush on me?« Mickey inquired while he eyed Ian over.

Ian chuckled and a small blush crept over his face. »Maybe? Who knows, maybe Mandy lied about it. Maybe she just said it to hook you up with me? You ever thought about it?«

Mickey just shrugged und licked over his lips before he stood up again. »Too bad. I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to a concert with me? But okay, stay here and wait for Mandy. That's probably the best thing, man.«

»Okay, no, wait. I would love to go on a concert with you« Ian told him as he leaped on his feet and followed Mickey outside.

»Oh yeah?«

Ian nodded. »So, it's a date?«

»Only if you buy me a beer for saving your life. «

»Okay.«

»Okay.«

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr if you wanna say hi or send me a prompt: http://ianxxgallagher.tumblr.com/


End file.
